


hospitality

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, makes no sense but who cares its just bad porn, spoilers for issue 154 kinda, this is really really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like I said, things work differently here,” the other man replied. “Even in that way, things aren't the way you're used to.”<br/>“Yeah? And how exactly are they different?”<br/>“Let me show you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> When Negan said that any of the Whisperers could be fuckable under their suits, my filthy mind decided he wanted to get down and dirty with Beta, so here we are. Obviously, no idea if this would actually work, cos I have no idea what's coming next in the comics, but it's PWP so let's just pretend it makes perfect sense.  
> I'm sorry I did this, just kill me now.  
> Also Rick is mentioned because I'm Regan trash and not ashamed.

Negan had hardly stopped talking throughout introductions, throughout discussions, and when the decision was finally made that he would be able to stay with the group for the night, at the very least, he was sent with Beta to settle in, and even then, he did not stop talking. It wouldn't be easy for him to assimilate with their quiet ways if he were allowed to stay, but he had his own plans, and perhaps that wouldn't end up mattering for too long.

“Kinda wish they'd paired me up with one of the girls, but fuck it,” he said. “I don't mind your company, Twoknives. You're scary as fuck, but I like that. Back when I was ruling my little area, I had a lot of scary guys like you helping me keep everyone in line.” When Beta did not reply, he continued, “But what about that leader of yours? Shit, what I wouldn't do for a chance with her.”

Still, the man said nothing, and Negan laughed. “You've thought about it too. You totally have, haven't you? Unless you've actually done it!” He nudged the man. “C'mon, you can tell me. You fucked her yet?”

Beta sighed and finally spoke. “Things work differently here than how they do where you come from.”

“Yeah, I fucking gathered. That still doesn't answer my question, but whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't care if it was even her, you know? Like I said earlier, it has been way too fucking long for me and I am more lonely than you'd believe. I'd take just about anyone. Say, you know of any ladies willing to put out for an outsider?”

“Like _I_ said, things work differently here,” the other man replied. “Even in that way, things aren't the way you're used to.”

“Yeah? And how exactly are they different?”

“Let me show you.” Without warning, he removed his hood and got to his knees in front of Negan. He wasn't bad looking, but that didn't make what he was about to do any less weird, and though Negan was so lonely that he would have taken anything, this was still completely new to him.

“Rick never mentioned he was up against a group of dudes sucking other dudes' dicks,” he muttered, but he wasn't resisting. It had crossed his mind more times than he would admit, especially during his two years of forced celibacy. He couldn't say he was completely opposed to the idea of something with another man, especially not when he had been so hard up for partners for so long. And if this was how they did things here, then who was he to complain? He was a guest being treated with a hell of a lot of hospitality, after all!

It wasn't an offer he could refuse, not that an offer had really been made. Beta hadn't exactly  _said_ that was what he was doing, or even asked about it, but it was clear enough and Negan was already getting into it, whether he wanted to or not. By the time his pants were down, he was already hard and he let out a relaxed sigh. Maybe he needed this a little more than he thought, since it had been so goddamn long since he'd had anything but his own hand.

It had certainly been too long since he'd shoved his dick in someone's mouth, and though he let Beta take the lead for now, slowly bringing it in and wrapping his lips around it, the feeling was still essentially the same and, just as he'd always suspected, there was no difference from getting this from a woman. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was any one of his ex-wives, or anybody else he wanted it to be. Hell, he could have imagined it as Rick, a thought that he knew was nothing but a private joke, though he still pushed it out of his mind quickly, before he could dwell on it too much.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, “fuck, I needed that.” He jerked his hips into the other man's mouth, intent on regaining some control in the situation, but Beta reached up to hold him still, and he realized that he was not going to be allowed that control. Still, he wasn't in any position to complain, even if he didn't like being bossed around like that, and he let himself take what he was being given.

It was better than he remembered, and he moaned without even realizing the sound was being formed. Christ, it was so much better than he remembered, and it was no wonder he had always loved this so much before. And the man wasn't too bad at what he was doing, sucking and flicking his tongue and making Negan tilt his head back and moan again and again. It wouldn't take him long at this rate, what with this being his first time in years, but he did what he could to hold back. He didn't want to embarrass himself on his first night, after all!

By the time Beta began bobbing his head, picking up speed, he was clenching his fists and focusing as hard as he could on lasting just a little bit longer. It was impossible to delay his climax by too long, however, when he was given no control in the situation, and finally it got to the point that he knew he was there, whether he wanted to be or not. He had lasted long enough, he figured, and he really couldn't help how sensitive he was after two years with no attention.

Pulling back from him suddenly, Beta must have been able to tell that he was getting too close and didn't want to take that in his mouth. He took Negan's cock in hand with a tight grip, roughly jerking him off the rest of the way. With a heavy groan, Negan came at last, and then Beta let go of him and stood up, silent as Negan panted and tried to keep himself standing steady. It had been so fucking  _great_ to have contact, with anyone, after so long. He still wasn't sure what this meant for him, but he didn't really care about that in the moment, and if it were really something serious, he could worry about it later, when he wasn't recovering from his best orgasm in two years.

“So,” he said, once he'd caught his breath, “that's how you do things around here, huh?”

“Not quite,” replied Beta. “Next time, I won't be so giving.”

“Huh?” Negan wondered what exactly he meant by that, but the man did not answer him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that feel when negan thinks "how they do things" is just a lot of man-on-man action, when in reality it's something a bit darker...that he wouldn't be so comfortable with....


End file.
